More than Words
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Betapa ia bahagia saat ini –seorang Kakashi Hatake yang menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia. KakaAnko Fluff! Short Oneshot! Rate M. RnR?


**MORE THAN WORDS**

Oneshoot fic.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Kakashi x Anko. KakaAnko

Genre: Romance. Fluff.

Rating: M (Mature/Dewasa)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

I do not own Naruto. But honestly I really want to own Kakashi by myself #Dijotos MK

**Warning: **

**Pendek. lil bit OOC. Typos (of course!). Lemon yang tersirat (tapi jangan berharap terlalu tinggi). Hokage!Kakashi.**

**A/N: **

**Sumpah judulnya nggak nyambung. Nggak ada ide sih, asal comot aja waktu dengar lagu More Than Words yang lagi disetel sama kakak...**

.

.

.

Deru nafas terengah bergelung jadi satu. Dua, yang seolah adalah satu.

Sepasang tubuh dalam balutan warna pucat saling terhubung, bersatu dalam rengkuhan yang erat. Tangan Kakashi awalnya berada di bawah, di punggung Anko. Namun perlahan jemarinya pindah dan terhenti pada pinggang gadis itu.

Kakashi baru mulai mengubah gerakannya menjadi lebih kencang ketika pasangannya mengeluarkan ungkapan protes.

"Pe-pelan-pelan!"

Dan semuanya kembali seperti pada awalnya. Pelan. Selembut mungkin.

_Ada apa dengan gadis ini?_

Kakashi mencari jawaban lewat wajah gadis itu. Ekspresi meringis yang sulit ditebak. _Apa ia...kesakitan? _

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kakashi membisikkan kalimat itu sehalus yang ia bisa. Sambil mencium daun telinga Anko yang setengah terbuka dari helaian-helaian ungu yang menutupinya.

Pertanyaan tersebut tak terjawab. Hanya lanjutan dari deru nafas memburu yang samar yang menghiasi kebersamaan mereka, pertemuan yang ke sekian kali, terjadi pada sebuah luang yang di dapat di antara kesibukan tiada henti.

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini.. Kau –"

Anko membelai tengkuk basah Kakashi. Lalu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"tidak pernah menolak aksi yang kasar, Anko..."

Jemari Anko kemudian bergerak dan membelai bahunya, untuk seterusnya merasakan kedua pahatan otot lengan pria itu.

Kakashi yang mendapati dirinya tak dihiraukan, kembali mencoba mempercepat dorongan tubuhnya. Dan jika kali ini Anko kembali mengatakan sesuatu, ia tak mau peduli.

"Ukh, Kakashi, aku bilang pelan-pe –"

"Pelan-pelan? Kau tidak menjawabku, Anko..."

Sebuah ciuman lembut ia layangkan, mengenai permukaan bibir gadis itu. Selanjutnya iris gelapnya hanya berniat memperhatikan tubuh di bawahnya yang tampak tidak tenang. Wajah Anko terlihat semakin kelelahan.

Bicara mengenai kelelahan, sebenarnya itu pula yang dirasakannya. Kakashi sudah melakukannya dengan gadis ini semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu. Satu kali puncak kenikmatan dan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan yang kedua masih terus terbayang di benaknya.

Ah, mungkin setelah ini ia akan berhenti.

Kakashi melirik mata kekasihnya yang terpejam, tercekat dan sekarang memeluknya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang seolah-olah merupakan hal terakhir yang dimilikinya. Dia tak peduli, dan terus memasuki gadis itu lewat gerakan kasar secepat yang ia bisa.

Beberapa tusukan dalam dan kemudian segalanya pun berakhir. Anko mendesah panjang pada saat tubuhnya terguncang kuat akibat Kakashi yang memaksakan kehendaknya.

Lemas. Kakashi ingin ambruk. Lelaki itu akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di samping Anko. Tangannya mulai bergerak memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

Ia mencoba bertanya, sambil memeluk tubuh hangat dan basah di depannya. Mereka menatap dinding yang sama. Dinding dalam ruangan remang-remang yang tengah keduanya tempati. Hidungnya mencium aroma lembut dari surai Anko, mengecupnya sekali, dan kemudian semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, mengabaikan rasa basah dan lengket dari keringat yang sama-sama dimiliki.

"Tidak ada... Ngomong-ngomong, jangan sampai tertidur ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa? Bukankah pertemuan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi?"

Kakashi melirik jam dinding. 7.50.

Kebetulan benda itu masih berdetak dan tidak berada dalam jangkauan terjauh sorot matanya. Dahi Kakashi berkerut, tanda tak suka dengan peringatan itu.

_Pertemuan? Ah, benar-benar merepotkan._

Kakashi tidak menyadari sesekali ia tidak beda jauh dari Shikamaru. Mengeluh dan merasa malas terutama ketika sedang menghabiskan waktu yang asyik bersama Anko kekasihnya.

"Kau seorang Hokage, Kakashi... Jangan sampai kebiasaan terlambatmu terus berlanjut..."

"Iya, aku mengerti"

Kakashi mencoba menghentikan ceramah Anko dengan sebuah ciuman lagi. Ia membalikkan wajah gadis itu hingga cukup nyaman untuk jangkauan bibirnya. Anko tidak menolak, sebaliknya ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedemikian dekat dengan Kakashi.

Kecupan lembut tersebut sempat berlanjut beberapa detik. Ia ingin melumatnya, ingin melumat bibir gadis itu –andai waktu yang tersedia tidak sesempit kali ini.

"Kau sendiri, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Oh. Apa itu?"

"Kau gadis terliar yang pernah kukenal. Kenapa menolak permainan kasar, hari ini?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Anko Cuma membelai punggung tangan Kakashi yang melingkar di perutnya. Tarikan senyum muncul pada ujung bibir gadis itu.

"Apa tidak boleh? Sekali-kali juga perlu variasi, kan?"

Variasi?

Yah, kehidupan seks mereka memang tidak bisa dikatakan monoton. Namun ada sebuah aturan jelas di sana, di mana keduanya sangat menyukai permainan kasar dan liar, yang lebih menyita waktu serta tenaga.

Kakashi memang memiliki partner yang benar-benar memenuhi seleranya, setelah sekian lama berusaha menemukan sosok semacam itu. Anko, gadis yang seksi, yang tidak mempermasalahkan intensnya seks daripada aksi romantis yang selama ini mereka lakoni dalam hubungan asmara mereka.

Bisa dikatakan keduanya jarang terlihat bergandengan tangan atau makan malam romantis di muka umum. Namun sebagai gantinya, Kakashi dan Anko lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar dan juga memakan masakan buatan tangan setelah kelelahan bercinta.

Lagipula Anko cukup pintar memasak. Yang mana sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan bagi Kakashi.

"Ayolah... ada apa? Apa kau kurang sehat? Jika begitu setidaknya kau memberitahukannya padaku..."

Anko berbalik. Tampak tertarik dengan penuturan Kakashi.

Dicarinya bola mata hitam kekasihnya, dan gadis itu menyambungnya dengan sorot manik cokelatnya. Ada sebuah kebutuhan untuk mendapat perhatian penuh dari tatapan yang dilayangkan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku sehat. Sangat sehat"

"Lalu?"

"Kakashi, apa tawaranmu tiga bulan yang lalu masih berlaku?"

"Tawaran? Tawaran apa? Oh –"

Kakashi menyadari keterlambatannya selama beberapa detik untuk mengingat hal yang ditanyakan Anko. Tawaran pernikahan. Dengan kata lain, lamaran.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, secara mengejutkan Anko menolak lamaran Kakashi.

Padahal Kakashi sudah bersusah payah membelikan cincin dan memikirkan cara yang berkesan untuk memintanya menjadi istrinya. Satu tahun saling mengenal dan memahami kepribadian masing-masing ia rasa sudah cukup. Belum lagi dengan kuantitas hubungan seks impasif yang mereka jalani. Kakashi merasa mereka harus menyudahinya. Jika melakukannya dalam ranah rumah tangga, tentu akan jauh lebih menenangkan.

Kakashi ingin menikahi gadis itu. Bahkan sejak awal mereka menjalin cinta.

"Kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Kakashi dengan tetap tenang. Ada sedikit harapan yang muncul, sepertinya. Seandainya memang iya, Anko mau menerima lamarannya, tentu ia akan senang sekali.

Dahulu Anko menolaknya bukan karena tidak cinta, bukan pula karena tidak menyukai komitmen.

Anko mengakui dia sangat menyayangi Kakashi, dan ingin terus terikat dengan pria itu lebih lama –bahkan jika bisa, selamanya.

Akan tetapi rasa takut mengalahkan segalanya. Baginya, saat itu, ikatan pernikahan tidak akan membuktikan apa-apa. Cinta tanpa pernikahan sudah cukup, yang mereka miliki saat ini sudah sangat membahagiakannya, begitu pendapat Anko ketika itu. Kakashi tidak menyalahkannya. Tidak marah, juga tidak meninggalkannya.

Ia rasa Anko hanya perlu waktu, dan mungkinkah? Mungkinkah sekarang keyakinan itu telah datang?

"Sebenarnya tidak juga... Tetapi aku rasa aku tidak ingin anak kita lahir dengan memiliki orang tua yang belum menikah.. Itu memalukan..."

Kata-kata yang semula ingin Kakashi ucapkan hilang begitu saja ke udara. Menguap dan menyisakan wajah keterkejutan saat menatap Anko di depannya. Kebisuan menyelimuti, Anko berharap Kakashi tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna ucapannya barusan.

Dengan susah payah Kakashi pun akhirnya mendapatkan kembali suaranya untuk bertanya, "Ka-kau serius?"

Sebuah anggukan. Beserta senyuman tipis yang manis.

Kakashi mengeluarkan nafas lega. Yah, ini adalah berita paling gila yang pernah ia dengar. Berita gila yang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Delapan minggu... Tapi aku baru tahu dua hari yang lalu. Yah, kurasa aku tidak cukup peka..."

Belum sempat Kakashi menetralkan diri dari perasaan yang tidak terdeksripsikan itu, bibirnya bertindak dengan begitu responsif, ia mencium Anko dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Ciuman yang menyatakan betapa ia bahagia saat ini –seorang Kakashi Hatake yang menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia.

Setelah wajah mereka saling menjauh, Anko kembali berkata, dalam rona wajah samarnya, "Sekarang bangunlah. Kau harus mandi dan segera berangkat. Aku juga harus menyiapkan sarapan..."

Anko bangkit lebih dulu, membiarkan Kakashi yang menyusulnya tak lama kemudian.

"Tapi aku sudah mandi"

"Oh, lantas?"

"Kau ingin aku mandi dua kali? Itu pemborosan air"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah merayuku saat aku mau menyiapkan sarapan! Kau selalu mengajak bercinta pada saat yang tidak tepat, Hatake!"

Mereka tertawa. Tawa kecil yang berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman lagi.

Setelah itu, Kakashi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan malas, kamar mandi Anko, lengkap dengan cengiran yang menurut Anko tampak sedikit bodoh. Mengabaikannya, Kunoichi itu lebih memilih untuk menuju arah dapur. Well, terakhir kali Kakashi menginap di apartemennya, bahan makanan di dapur sudah menipis. Semoga pagi ini masih ada sesuatu untuk di makan oleh mereka bertiga. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

TAMAT.

.

**A/N:**

**Mengutip ungkapan dari salah satu Senpai idola Saya, Cerveza-san, this is Shameless Drabble.**

**(Sayang banget senpai nggak ngelanjutin fic KakaAnko-nya yang keren itu! T^T)**

**Niat awalnya pengen bikin itu, tapi nggak jadi drabble nih, 1k+! (meski Cuma lewat dikit doang dari seribu)**

**Oke, review sajalah! Maaf jika abal.**

**Hope this fic fluffy enough. Mature fluff, i mean...**

**Thankz.**


End file.
